


Felix Fraldarius and The Mysterious Moaning

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, F/M, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: “I’ll be brief, I know it’s late.” A brief yawn escaped Dimitri before he could suppress it. “Mercedes said Ashe is terrified about ghosts, and so I’ve come to discreetly ask you to stop your moaning.”If there was a list of things Felix expected Dimitri to say, this was nowhere on it. “What the Hell? You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me to stop… moaning?”Dimitri’s remaining eye narrowed impatiently. “You know what I mean.”“No, I have no idea what you mean.”Dimitri sighed, looking down the hallway. “Please Felix, don’t make me say it.”Felix groaned, annoyance growing. “Say what? You aren’t making any sense.”“Ashe heard moaning…. Furniture creaking…” Dimitri’s tone was suggestive, his hand trying to prompt Felix. “Such as, a bed creaking during… certain activities?”Ah. That was it. Felix wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you trying to talk about sex?”The violent red on Dimitri’s cheeks was the only reply.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	Felix Fraldarius and The Mysterious Moaning

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been having a lot of fun with this ship, only to realize it's Felileth Week(!!). I haven't shared Fanfiction in a while, but I hope you enjoy some of my whimsy! :D

Felix knew better than to ignore a knock on the door in the middle of the knight. Felix must have been sleeping deeply - his mind struggled to anchor to the present.

“Felix.” Fortunately, the tone of Dimitri’s voice sounded tired, not urgent, when he said, “Do you have a moment?”

The long, slow sigh that squeezed from Felix released some of the rising anger. He withdrew his arm from Byleth’s bare shoulder, replacing it with a blanket.

Though she hadn’t stirred, Byleth murmured, “You can’t kill him. We need a king.”

“Tell him not to make it so damn tempting,” Felix muttered. He pulled on his sky blue dressing gown, bare feet weaving through the haphazardly placed suitcases. Felix opened the door, and snorted, “What is it.”

Dimitri wore his own royal blue dressing gown over black silk pants. “I’ll be brief, I know it’s late.” A brief yawn escaped Dimitri before he could suppress it. “Mercedes said Ashe is terrified about ghosts, and so I’ve come to discreetly ask you to stop your moaning.”

If there was a list of things Felix expected Dimitri to say, this was nowhere on it. “What the Hell? You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me to stop… moaning?”

Dimitri’s remaining eye narrowed impatiently. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I have no idea what you mean.” Felix shook his head, pushing hair out of his face. “Was I having some kind of nightmare? Or maybe your damn castle is actually haunted.”

“Could it have been your wife?” Dimitri asked suggestively.

“Please,” Felix scoffed. “I haven’t even heard her sneeze. I would have noticed her moaning unexpectedly in the middle of the night.”

Dimitri sighed, looking down the hallway. “Please Felix, don’t make me say it.”

_ You can’t kill him. We need a king.  _ Felix groaned, annoyance growing. “Say what? You aren’t making any sense.”

“Ashe heard moaning…. Furniture creaking…” Dimitri’s tone was suggestive, his hand trying to prompt Felix. “Such as, a  _ bed _ creaking during… certain activities?”

Ah. That was it. Felix wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you trying to talk about sex?”

The violent red on Dimitri’s cheeks was the only reply.

“Well, if that’s all there is, then you have the wrong door. Sylvain must have lied if he said it wasn’t him.”

Dimitri cleared his throat. “I haven’t spoken to Sylvain about it.”

“You haven’t-” Felix cut off his astonishment. “You woke me before  _ Sylvain? _ ”

Dimitri scoffed. “Do you mean to imply Ingrid-”

“SYLVAIN,” Felix repeated. Catching his voice raising, Felix hissed, “Dimitri. It’s Sylvain.”

“It’s entirely understandable, you know, Byleth and you have quite a distance to manage. That can’t be easy. No reason to be defensive, just… please keep it down.”

“I’m not mad because people think I fuck my wife,” Felix blurted out. He took a brief steadying breath. “You  _ wake me up _ to tell me to stop having sex I’m not having and to ‘keep it down?’ I guess because you’re too uncomfortable to tell Ashe that no, this castle isn’t haunted, Sylvain and Ingrid are just fucking?”

Dimitri shook his head resolutely. “Ingrid is much too proper for that.”

Byleth’s hand on Felix’s shoulder announced her presence beside him. She wore her own dressing gown, a thick white velvet with pale green embroidery. With her unnaturally bright hair and eyes, she could have been mistaken for a ghost. A beautifully tousled ghost with a bemused eyebrow and the hint of a smile.

“Oh, Professor, or rather, Duchess… Archbishop? I am so sorry.” Dimitri bowed hastily, stumbling over his words. “What I mean to say is… I didn’t mean to imply… You have to understand…”

Felix sighed with annoyance. "Oh please, by all means continue! Darling, which of us do you think will draw our sword first to defend your honor?”

Dimitri’s hand hid his face. “I am so sorry for my offensive behavior.”

Byleth nearly always spoke with the same tone. Soft, straightforward, and matter of fact. And it was delightfully deadpan when she said, “I would never draw my sword. It is much too fun watching his face redden.”

Dimitri groaned, the awkwardness drawing a moment.

“You’re an idiot,” Felix muttered. He walked down the long hall, Dimitri frozen like a deer in front of their room. Knocking crisply on Sylvain’s door, Felix hissed, “Keep it down. You’re making Ashe believe in ghosts.”

Quiet chuckling, before Sylvain called suggestively, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Felix rolled his eyes, striding back. “I fixed it,” Felix snapped.

“Uh, thank you. So sorry to… I know it’s inappropriate of me.”

“No worries,” Byleth said in her smooth, sly voice. “We made sure to take care of that when I joined him in Fraldarius territory.”

“I didn’t really need to…” Dimitri sighed. “Thank you anyway.”

“And in the carriage on the way,” Felix added, draping his arm over her shoulder.

“Right, of course,” Byleth agreed conversationally. “I don’t even know how you managed to pull off that one move with your tongue.

“I thought you would like that,” Felix said with a smirk.

“Now you’re just being indecent,” Dimitri muttered.

“Oh no, we’re just helping you with your  _ mystery _ ,” Felix chided. “To be honest, we did also do it in here.”

“Hmm.” Byleth set her head on his shoulder. “We didn’t make it as far as the bed though.”

Dimitri’s face was nearly red as a tomato. He must be absolutely burning up in discomfort. “I bid you goodnight,” he said quickly, turning away.

“Good night your majesty!” Byleth leaned out the door into the hall. “I will be sure to muzzle him in the future, just in case of noise.”

Felix groaned loudly. “Not  _ again _ .”

“Good niiiight,” Dimitri called as he disappeared.

After their door closed again, Felix smirked. “You’re right.” He draped his arms over Byleth, kissing her forehead. “It was amusing to watch his face redden.”

“See?” Her smile warmed her eyes. “We didn’t even need to kill him.”


End file.
